


Sugar and Spice

by hoonhao_love



Series: Adventures of Elijah and Leo [1]
Category: New Hope Club (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Parents! Breece, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Hi, hello!Welcome to my first ever Breece fic on ao3. I haven't seen a Breece, so here's one!This work is dedicated to Daisy 🌼 Thank for being the back bone of my motivation and idea for this story! 💜
Relationships: Blake Richardson/Reece Bibby
Series: Adventures of Elijah and Leo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/gifts).



> Hi, hello! 
> 
> Welcome to my first ever Breece fic on ao3. I haven't seen a Breece, so here's one! 
> 
> This work is dedicated to Daisy 🌼 Thank for being the back bone of my motivation and idea for this story! 💜

  
"We should go out for a drink to shed off some stress, guys. Drinks would be a good way to relive some of that stress," Benjamin, one of his colleagues, suggested as they sat around the table, each member of the team in various stages of tiredness and relief.

Their last project was done and handed over to the client. This project had been ten times more stressful and an actual pain in the ass since the client had complained how the Design Team had failed to design the software the way he needs it to be and that the Specification Team should've done better job. But since the Specification team had a signed contract which stated that the client gave a green light to start with the designing of the software, he couldn't do much with it and had to bite down his complains and accept the software.  
And this had, actually, benefited the company as he had to pay extra so that the company didn't drag him to the court, which they wouldn't have anyways. They've better things to do.

"Nah, sorry, mate. I'll be heading home after my brain can think straight," Blake slurred, wanting to spend time with his family after sleeping in the office for three weeks. After a beat he realized just how exhausted he sounded and rolled his eyes.

"So you won't be heading home?" Tristan, another member of the team, asked turning his head to look at Blake. His left cheek laid squashed on the glass table, making him look a little like fish. As he spoke, the glass under his mouth fogged a bit and the male lazily drew a random shape on it, still looking at Blake, waiting for his zombified brain to catch up with Tristan.

"What? I just said I'll head when my brain -"

"But you're not _straight_ , how can you expect your brain to think _straight_?" Tristan asked, fake scandalised, immediately giggling at his own joke, Jade letting out a loud snort.

George groaned from next to Tristan and burrowed his face in his arms, "I can't deal with these. They're worse than you, Tris".

Tristan, without looking at George, reached to slap his shoulder,"I was once upon a time your supervisor, respect me, child," he grumbled playfully.

"Whatever you say, _boss_ ," the younger male deadpanned, snickering when Tristan lifted his hand to flip him off.

Benjamin shifted his attention from the two, back to Blake. " _Mate,_ " he slurred in an attempt to sound how Blake had sounded, laughing loudly when Blake huffed, "chill out a bit. It's not everyday that we get to go to club and not worry about coming to work with a hangover. Plus how could going home would be more appealing than a club?"

Members were quick to shake their heads at their peer's question. Blake let's out a little uncomfortable laugh, which was soon followed by Michael's monotonous _are you serious, mate._ Perrie was the only one who didn't stop herself from expressing what she felt over the matter.

"Honestly, Ben? I'd choose that any given day, without missing a beat. The amount of comfort and belongingness a home and family provides, can't be compared with the kind of short lived and fake belongingness booze provides."

Normani, Ariana, Luke and Connor were quick to add a few points of their own. Taylor even saying how she rather come home to her cats, instead of getting drunk at bars.

Blake chuckled at Benjamin's clear annoyance and irritation towards his failed attempt at getting everyone drunk. But he still didn't back down, diverting his attention towards George now, choosing his words carefully, knowing George was an important factor if he wanted to snatch the situation on his side.

"I get about you, George, Mr. Dirksen cooks, pampers you and even comes to pick you up. And you guys have no kids, so there isn't the annoying crying or their demand for attention. But Blake and Luke? They've kids, so won't it be a little turn off?"

"As you said, I don't have kids, Ben. I wouldn't know why they want to go home, why don't we ask them?" George smartly twisted the entire situation, making it very clear he won't be getting involved in any kind of manipulation of plans.

"Were you by any chance neglected when you were a kid?" James asked, biting his tongue immediately.  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean it to come out this harsh, Ben," he apologized his eyes flickering between looking at Blake and looking at Benjamin, who only sighed at the response.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys have become my family, over these years. So me wanting to spend time with you guys is like you guys wanting to go home, I guess. I just- I don't know. I never got the whole excitement of adopting kids or starting a family. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you guys into anything," Benjamin opened up, voice soft and tinted with guilt, avoiding looking at anyone.

"How about, you and I head to my flat and have some wine with my fiancée? She is a social butterfly and wouldn't mind if you crashed over today," James offered, smiling lightly when Benjamin nodded his head violently.

⭐❇⭐

  
"I'm home guys!" Blake exclaimed, expecting some sort of reply or someone ( _specially the three loves of his life_ ) smiling at him with stars in their eyes. But all he got was silence and no reply. He closed the door and took off his shoes, arranging them on the shoe rack, walking towards the living room where usually the twins and his big baby would be playing, ready to welcome Blake with loud hollers.

The living room was lit only by a table lamp, the room clear of all the toys and mats. He switched off the lamp and headed towards his study room right across the living room. Switching on the lights, he dropped his bag and documents he was carrying, on the table and looked around the room. He had stepped in the room after, maybe a month, but it was much cleaner and smelled better than the last time he was cooped in there. After switching off the lights in the study room and closing the door softly, he made his way towards their room.

As he climbed the stairs, he fondly looked at the photo frames that were hung on the wall. Majority of the pictures were of him and Reece, a few of them with their college friends, family members and, surprisingly, none with their babies yet ( _how very unbelievable!)_.

Blake made a mental note to surprise Reece with new photo frames. He can't wait to see his husband lighting up like a Christmas tree. _His cute, cute and very own angel._

At the end of the stairs, he picked up a chewy toy one of the twins must have dropped when their father was carrying them. Suddenly whatever Benjamin said about the babies crying and wanting attention constantly, hit him hard.  
Yes, he agreed with Benjamin and found it tiny bit upsetting that he stated it as a bad thing. _They're babies for crying out loud!_ But now that he thinks of it, he wasn't even home for the last month, only coming to find the twins sleeping and Reece waking up in the middle of the night to attend to them, not wanting Blake to get less hours of sleep - and honestly, Blake feels like a class A asshole. He didn't even _think_ about Reece, the love of his life. In Blake's absence, Reece had been the one attending to them. He was single handedly managing house chores and was keeping the little adorable, lovable monsters entertained.

_God, Blake really has been a bad father and a very, very bad husband._

He sighs, looking at the toy in his hand, deciding to apply for a week off, so that he can pamper Reece and treat him like he deserves to be treat, like a prince.

⭐❇⭐

  
He opened the door to the twins' room, only to find it cold and dark. Suddenly a fear gripped at his heart, making his heart beat hard and fast. He switched the lights on and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that the toys and recently washed clothes of the boys' present in the room. He breathed another long sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair and then down his face. Picking two other tiny cars, Blake walked further into the room to drop the toys in the small, mint green basket placed at the corner.

"Okay, calm down, Blake. Reece didn't leave with the boys, he is here. Stop over thinking, yeah? Yeah," he assured himself, trying to put the unreasonable fear at rest.

He walked towards the wardrobe, opening it without a creak - he'd be worried if it creaked, it's not even an year old yet. Jackets were hanged neatly, the whites to his left hand side while blacks on his right mist side. The colour scheme screamed Reece and that made Blake chuckle fondly. There were baby pink, yellow, orange, baby blue, green, soft purple and warm colours. Below were shirts, pants, under garments, and shorts. Socks were kept in four different sets.

Crouching down a little he spied a bunch of onesies. At the bottom was a big, red tub, containing different kinds of toys that had been too dangerous for the two boys. He spotted a red fire engine, a little too big and risky for his an year old babies.  
It was George who had got it, insisting that they'll love it. He chuckles, remembering how they had collectively decided to put it away after Leo almost smashed George's face with it.

Closing the wardrobe, he moves to their crib, covered in Tom & Jerry themed bedsheets and pillows, and soft toys.

After few more minutes of lingering in the room, he closes the door and lets the room flood back in darkness. Blake walks towards his and Reece's room after casting a last glance at the hallway.

A soft glow of blue light welcomed Blake when he opened the door. His heart filled with warm feelings, warmth spreading in his veins quickly. His brain kind of became a mess between short circuiting and melting in a puddle of goo.

Reece laid in their bed, looking all soft and ethereal, looking like his every inch belonged in that bed. And Blake wouldn't argue or disagree with the last thought. He looked like he was sleeping in clouds, almost blending in with their plush bed. Besides him laid Elijah, dressed in baby blue onesie. He was clutching onto Reece's pajama shirt, curled into his chest. Next to Elijah was Leo, whose back was facing Elijah. Reece had his palm under Leo's baby blue pajama shirt, pressed gently to his chest, preventing him from rolling far from them. Blake's pillow was laid next to Leo, which he was clutching gently into his tiny fists, like he was curling into it.

Blake's heart swelled to a point it was ready to explode any moment. He closed the door softly, well aware that Reece was a light sleeper. But the fact that Blake's yelling and shuffling hadn't woken him was enough of a proof that Reece hasn't been getting enough of sleep. And that thought and realisation makes him scowl. He really has been neglecting his sunshine.

Walking towards his husband, he dropped a feather light kiss on his head, bending a little further to drop one on Elijah's too. Before he could drop one on Leo, the baby shuffled, sniffing lightly. He turned around, face scrunched in a discomfort but only sniffed and didn't start crying when he saw his father peering down at him.

Blake picked the now awake baby, rubbing his back as soon as he held him against his chest. Leo leaned his head in the crook of Blake's neck, sucking on his thumb. Making a content sound, he went still in his warm father's warm hold. Blake walked the length of the room, humming under his breath. The only sound he could hear was Leo sucking his thumb, ac's constant low hum and his own breathing.

"Da," Leo whispered after a few minutes of Blake walking them. It sounded like the toddler was confirming with Blake that he wasn't dreaming about being held by the recently absent other parent figure in their life.

"Yes, cupcake," he asked softly not expecting any answers. But it warmed his heart that Leo recognized and even made an effort to call out to him. He looked towards to other two, still lost in dreamland. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of the toddler's head, humming again.

Leo went back to sucking his thumb, sure that he wasn't dreaming. His tiny hand played with the hair at Blake's nape. Blake basked in the presence of a small body, warming his heart even further. After a quiet and peaceful few minutes, Leo lifted his head and removed his thumb, pressing the saliva coated hand on Blake's face.  
"Pa," he muttered this time, loosing Blake completely at this point. He was confused, not knowing what the baby wanted him to do. He stared, waiting for Leo to do something. Leo blinked back, perhaps waiting for Blake to catch onto what he wanted to communicate. _But apparently Blake hasn't spent enough time with him to actually understand him._

It distracted both the awake Richardsons away from their conversation when Reece's phone rang, Blake recognizing the alarms soft melody filling the room. Reece stirred in his sleep, reaching for the phone on the night stand to switch it off. He was yet to notice the fourth presence in the room, probably because his senses were still sleep clouded. Yawning he reached to where Leo was asleep a while ago, panicking shortly when he couldn't find the tiny body. He sat up straight, his attention instantly shifting onto the father and son duo standing at the foot of the bed, both looking at Reece with different expressions. Leo squealed seeing his Papa awake. He instantly reached for his Papa, pushing himself towards Reece, almost falling out of Blake's grasp. Blake caught him before he fell, chuckling at the baby's antics.

"Blake?" Reece mumbled, surprise coating his face, just like Leo, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Muffin?" Blake mumbled back, not knowing what Reece and Leo were trying to achieve by calling out to him.

"Pa!" Leo exclaimed impatiently, not liking the fact that his father was giving his attention to someone who wasn't him.

"Yes, baby? Are you hungry yet?" Reece asked, snapping out from his initial shock. Blake watched him quickly extract himself away from the comforter, tucking his pillow next Elijah's tiny body. He planted a kiss on the toddler's forehead before making his way to the other two.

"He is hungry?" Blake asked, looking at the smaller body getting frustrated. "No wonder he looked offended that I didn't understand him." He chuckled, nosing Leo's hairline. But the baby was interested being in Reece's arms, apparently done with being in his Dad's presence.

"Blake, look after Elijah, yeah? I'll heat up milk and be back," he said picking up Leo, who practically threw himself in his arms.

Blake dropped a kiss on Reece's head when he took hold of Leo. Reece looked up at Blake, smiling softly, eyes sparkling.  
"I missed you," he whispered, Blake smiled at the love of his life, his sunshine, his honeybun, the tom to his Jerry, Apple of his eyes, peanut butter to his jelly and the only one he wants to marry. _Oh wait. He's already married to him._

"I missed you a lot too, muffin." He pulled the shorter into a hug, tucking him into himself. They stayed like that for a minute, before Leo decided enough was enough and that feeding him needs to be prioritized in their list.

"Pa!"

⭐❇⭐

  
"But dad! Eli started it first -"

"Oh Naw, I didn't! Dad, he's lying!"

"I'll decide who's - "

"Eli! Why are you lying -"

"I'm not, Eo, you know that - "

"Will you, little pests, let me talk - "

"Yeah, Elijah, let Dad talk -"

"Stop cutting your own damn father off -"

"Yeah, Leo, stop -"

"Will you two just shut up for a minute? I've been trying to ask who broke the window, but no, you've been talking over me, little monsters! Disrespectful brats, wait till your Papa hears about it," Blake yells at his 15 year old twins, both of them looking like they'd rather be anywhere than under Blake's scrutinizing gaze. He sighs when the two mumble an apology.

Trio's head snaps up when they hear the front door open and Reece calling out to them. Blake watches in a light daze as Elijah and Leo bolt inside without skipping a single beat, taking a seat on the dining table and beginning to sip on the milk and stab into their pancakes Blake had placed earlier.

Blake just blinks, his brain still processing what just happened. _Are these two for real?_

"Bla- Oh, hey, pumpkins!" Reece chirps prettily, surprised to see the two teens up this early on a weekend. He plops the milk bottle on the counter and waddles up to ruffle the twins' hair.

"Hey, Papa," both chime in perfect unison, smiling like the angel descended down to earth, their sole purpose to impress Reece. Blake scoffs in disbelief from where he's stood outside the kitchen window, the left window frame swinging pathetically, the glass pane still broken and the football lying in the pile of broken glass.

The only two good things are: one, no one was hurt and two, the window was open, so all the glass shreds have fallen outside and not on the counter - that would have just added to the headache.

Reece gasps as soon as he notices the broken window and Blake just waves at the other cheekily, chuckling when Reece glares at him.  
"So, which one if you did this?" Reece whips around, leaning his hips on the counter, his eyes narrowing at the two boys before him.

Blake's devils beat Blake to it, "Dad did it!"

_Wait, what?_

_Seriously_?

When Reece looks at them unimpressed, they insist it was Blake that broke the glass when he tried to teach them a new tactic. _Papa, you know how competitive he gets,_ Elijah had casually mentioned. Blake huffs loudly when Reece turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. How dare Reece doubt Blake?

Blake sniffs indignantly. "I was preparing breakfast when my heart almost leaped out of my mouth -"

"Don't be dramatic, Dad," Leo chimes in, Elijah shrugging his shoulders as if saying _he said it, I didn't._  
Reece's eyes widen at that and then he burst out into set of cute giggles, catching the attention of all three, making them smile involuntarily.

"Why are you cutting me off, brat? Wait and see if I buy you that game when I'm on my business trip, just you two wait. I'll give the one I got to Nate and Calum, instead," he announces, feeling highkey offended and lowkey upset that Leo was always against him these days, especially since Leo had always been his baby and Elijah, Reece's.

He turns around to head towards the shed to collect dusting pan and a broom - and when was the last time he had set his foot in that spider and other insect induced shed? _Wowie_ _, he can't wait to go in the shed!_  
Even before he stakes a step away from the broken window, he feels a set of tiny arms wrap themselves around his mid section, a face nuzzling in his back. "Games or not, I'll always love you. You're just cute to mess with and we both know Papa is an angel and we can't get ourselves to mess with him," Leo whispers, his hold tightening a tiny bit.

"I love you too, Dad!" Elijah screeches in full force from where he is nestled into his papa's embrace. Reece grimaced before smiling at Blake and drops a kiss on Elijah's head.

"I love you too, little air horns," Blake replies, turning around to hug Leo properly.

When he catches Reece's eyes, he months an _I love you_ to him, Reece replying without a skipping a beat, going as far as blowing a kiss to him.

⭐❇⭐

  
"You guys are growing too tall for my liking," Reece grumbles from where he is stood, cutting the fruits, when Leo drops a kiss on top of his head while walking past him with ease, Elijah following the suit, giggling when Reece playfully glares at him.

And Blake can't hold himself back from dropping one of his own, pressing his lips in a brief exchange of greeting, "Hey muffin." Reece only huffs in reply. "Stop sulking," Blake says, patting his husband's bottom, winking when the male turns to look at him, eyes wide. His sons snicker as Blake goes around unfazed; washing his hands and wiping them dry on the towel.

"Let me, you just sit down." Dropping a loud and wet kiss on Reece's right cheek, Blake takes over the kitchen duties. Reece takes a seat on the chair, Leo sliding next to him to rest his head on Reece's shoulder.

Elijah gets up to help Blake, opening the drawer to pull out a large bowl. "No, not that one, the other one," Blake instructs, smiling softly at how the boys still didn't mind following their years old routine. It has been over twelve since they made this their routine, Blake picking the boys up from school and helping Reece in the kitchen, Reece reaching a little earlier than Blake. Reece used to pick up the duo in elementary, but after they joined clubs later on, Blake had taken up on that task.

Reece lays his palm flat on Leo's forehead, tsking when his head still feels warm. "Baby, did you eat your soup, or caused trouble for Uncle Drew?"

Leo coughed a little, prompting Reece to rub his chest gently, "I ate every bit of it, Pa. Uncle Drew even made that special tea of his," he whispers, his throat still sore from all coughing he has been doing for past few days.

"Want some warm water, Eo?" Elijah asks, visibly worried for his brother.

"Yes, please," he croaks out.

"So, what has been my sick little munchkin missing in school, Eli?" Reece prompts, helping Leo drink up the warm water.

"Besides the fact that School will be shut down for a day due to pest control, nothing much. Nate and Calum said they'll come over later to see Eo," Elijah supplied, washing the bowl and drying it.  
"Plus the singing club chose Leo's replacement for the upcoming fest, and..." he trails off, hesitating a little. "And so I quit," he adds hurriedly. Blake stops cutting, turning to look at Elijah. Reece and Leo looks surprised too.

"What? Why would you do that dummy?" Leo forces out, coughing instantly. Reece hurriedly fills the glass and hands over to the poor boy, rubbing his back as he takes small sips.

"I can't stand there and sing while you're sick here, okay? Plus we can work on that science project and instead enroll in Science exhibition. You don't need your vocals there," Elijah mumbles, embarrassed. He knows for a fact that Leo is going to tease him for this, but whatever.

"Aww, what a softy," Blake teases, bumping their shoulders together. Leo also chuckles lightly, going back to laying his head on Reece's shoulder.

"Should we see another doctor, Blake?" Reece wonders after a while, when Leo let's out another set of coughs, Reece seeming close to crying. As if sensing the despair, Leo pulls his father in his embrace, rubbing his father's back like how he had done for him.

"They said it's viral, and it's all over the school. If he doesn't improve by this week, we'll see another doctor, okay?" Blake concedes when he sees Leo comforting Reece instead. Reece pulls himself out from the hug and pulls his son into his own.

Dumping the cut fruits into bowl, Blake comes over to plant a kiss on the sick boy, who doesn't even find it in him to stir. Reece gently tucks Leo's hair behind his Ears, parting the hair, and planting a kiss on his own. Reece tries to tuck the taller boy into him and fails, sighing in a defeat, "I forgot you are 18 years old now, and have, essentially, out grown me."

Leo still nestled in his neck, chuckles lightly at his father's sulky tone, "but I'll always be your baby?" he asks, looking up at Reece with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes, you and Elijah will always be my babies," Reece announces in the kitchen.

Blake coughs behind him.

"-Our Babies." He corrects.

Elijah laughs at that, while Blake cheekily come over to steal a kiss from Reece.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 😻 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
